Introduction We view all Staff Scientists as members of the Core Center, whether or not they currently hold qualifying R01s. To do otherwise would have a negative impact on the overall research program. The 16 current Staff Scientists are located in several different administrative centers within BTNRH. Drs. Jesteadt, Keefe, McGee, Morley, Neely and Walsh are in the Center for Hearing Research, a basic and translational auditory research group directed by Dr. Jesteadt. Drs. Akulapalli, Cosgrove, Kelley, Kimberling and Lundberg are in the Center for the Study and Treatment of Usher Syndrome, a group directed by Dr. Kimberling that provides clinical services in genetics as well as operating an extensive research program. Drs. Hughes, Moeller and Neff are in the Center for Childhood Deafness, a group directed by Dr. Moeller that provides speech, language and rehabilitation services and includes our cochlear implant program. Drs. Gorga and Stelmachowicz serve as Co-Directors of the Center for Audiological Services, a group that provides diagnostic services, staffing of ENT clinics, and hearing-aid evaluations. Our descriptions of the BTNRH research program generally ignore the fact that many of our Staff Scientists also have clinical responsibilities and are directors or members of units whose primary mission is to provide clinical services. This close association between clinical and research functions is the primary reason that we have been successful as a center for translational research. Our approach to research support services preceded the P30 Core Center program, but has been totally consistent with it. Walt Jesteadt has served as Director of Research at BTNRH since 1983, with primary responsibility for providing a uniform level of research support services to Staff Scientists in all four of the centers described above. The goal has been to maintain a seamless research program that would encourage collaboration across administrative centers and facilitate the transfer of information in both directions between laboratories and clinics. As a matter of convenience, the support services have been grouped administratively within the Center for Hearing Research. In addition to the core functions described in this proposal, the support services include a grants office, intellectual property program, library services, media graphics, radiation and chemical safety, and the BTNRH IACUC and IRB. Several of these services are supervised by Staff Scientists who contribute a percentage of their time to insure that the support services are effective and that we are in full compliance with government regulations. This is again consistent with the philosophy of the P30 program.